This invention is designed for use with a conventional leach 2R-Packmaster rear end loading refuse collecting vehicle. These vehicles are manufactured by Leach Company, Harrison and Packer Aves., Oshkosh, Wis. Such vehicles employ four 2R- 1006 or 2R- 1006A operating cylinders which are pivotally attached to the packer and carrier plates. It is the pivot pins for these operating cylinders with which this invention is concerned.
Depending upon the year of manufacture and upon slight variations between models, these operating cylinders are pivotally attached to frame or other elements by three types of pivot pins which are designated by Leach Company as Part Nos. 2R- 1916, 2R- 2036, and 2R- 1408. After extended periods of use, these pivot pins wear out or break and must be replaced. Thus, the repair shop must stock or special order three different types of pivot pins, all of which are at times not readily available from Leach Company.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adapter assembly which can be used with pivot pin No. 2R- 1916 to produce the functional equivalent of pivot pin Nos. 2036 and 1408.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a unique combination of an adapter assembly and pivot pin No. 2R- 1916 which produces functional equivalents of all three such pivot pins.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adapter assembly which can be used with any type of cylindrical pivot pin which has an axially bored, internally threaded end, to produce the functional equivalent of a pivot pin which has a circumferentially grooved or transversely apertured end for receiving a pin retainer to prevent axial displacement of the pivot pin.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an adapter assembly which is quite inexpensive to make and store and which will completely obviate the need for repair shops to stock or order pivot pin Nos. 2036 and 1408.